Terra
by Ranmazero
Summary: First story, tell me what you think.PLEASE? Anyway, Its a RSM. Rei got a strange vision, Mousse Ryoga Shampoo and Ukyo are acting weird, and Ranma and Akane are going shopping! R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Suing me will only end in a loss of your own money!

"talking"

'thinking'

/panda signs/

Takes place after both canon Ranma and Sailor Moon (I think).

Terra

Chapter 1

It was a fairly normal day up at the Hiwaka Shrine as Rei Hino enjoyed a few moments of normalcy in her life. There hadn't been a Youma attack in weeks and she loved every minute of it. The senshi of fire was sweeping the leaves off the stairs to the Shrine when she felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. Quickly she looked around, trying to find the cause of the disturbance, but there was nothing. In fact, the noises of the wilderness that surrounds the Shrine got louder and sounded…happier? Wierded out, Rei hurried back up the stairs. At the top, she saw her Grandfather hurrying towards the part of the temple that housed the Sacred Fire. Curious, she followed him, hoping he knew what was going on. Entering the temple, Rei saw him in front of the Sacred Fire, which was blazing a bright white. The old priest turned to glance at her, his face unusually serious, before returning to the fire.

"So you felt it as well?"

"What does it mean? It's as if the whole forest became more alive."

"I don't know my dear. I am about to attempt a Reading to find the answer to this. Would you care to join me?"

Nodding, Rei sat down beside the old man and both began the Reading.

The image came almost instantly, much clearer than any of the Readings done in the past. It was of a girl, about fifteen years old, battered and beaten, in the remains of a uniform of some kind which was shredded beyond recognition and barely keeping her modesty. Her hair was severely burned and some sections were completely cut off. Around her lie hundreds of bodies, some human though most were some other kind of creature that vaguely resembled Youma. In front of her, about an acre away was a wall of the Youma-like creatures and a few humans. Behind her, about two miles away, there was a pristine white castle from which some kind of soldiers were pouring out and rushing towards her. But it was obvious they were too far away to be of any help.

The girl stood up straight and proud, gazing in defiance at the group in front of her, before lifting her head to the sky and letting out a wordless roar. Her being suddenly became cocooned in a brilliant light that came from within and she charged the demonic hoard before her, tearing any who got in range of her fists to pieces, the lesser ones being incinerated by the light before they even got close. But it was obvious she was faltering. If it was because of the hits she had taken earlier, or from the blood loss was uncertain. Eventually, a particularly strong energy blast got through her light and threw her deep into the enemy lines. As the enemy warriors bore down on her, Rei and her Grandfather heard her mutter out her last words.

"I kept my Oath…you no longer have any hold on my…I'm free."

Just before the enemy's sword impaled her heart, she let loose another wordless roar. The entire area in a one hundred meter radius was enveloped in a blinding bluish white light. When the light faded, nothing was left in the blast zone save for the girl in the center, dead.

The scene changed. It now showed a modern day city. The same girl was seen running through the streets, a smirk on her face. Her blazing red hair pulled back in a pigtail and she was wearing a red Chinese shirt, black kung-fu pants, and black slippers on her feet. On her forehead a symbol flared to life. It was a circle that was split into four sections. The scene faded away except for the symbol which stayed for an extra second before it too faded and the vision ended.

Rei and her Grandfather sat there, contemplating what the vision meant, through Rei already knew one thing, she had to call a meeting with the rest of the senshi.

'How come no one told us there was a Sailor Earth?'

"RANMA! Prepare to die!"

"Aiyaa! Airen no should anger Shampoo!"

"Ranma how dare you upset my Shampoo! Prepare to die!"

"Ranma honey, come back here and face you punishment!"

That being said, the object of everyone's current fury pushed himself even harder to lose them.

'I don't get it.' Ranma thought as he leapt across the rooftops while dodging an assortment of chains, bandanas, spatulas, and bonbories. 'This isn't the way things normally happened. Usually people tell me way they are chasing me. But there's no reason for this. I mean sure, Ryouga and Mousse are always after me, but Ucchan and Shampoo usually don't chase me for no reason. Shit, I don't even remember how this started!'

Deciding that this has gone on long enough, Ranma made a beeline over towards the old abandoned lot to finish this. He had been itching for a good fight anyway.

When he reached the lot, Ranma turned around and fell into a ready stance. Immediately he had to jump out of the way as Mousse's chains attempted to ensnare him. Ranma then had to franticly dodge as all four attacked him in an all-out cooperative assault.

'They've been practicing.'

It was all Ranma could do as he avoided their furious attacks. He was constantly ducking under Ryoga's punches, side stepping Shampoo's bonbori, back flipping away from Ukyo's big ass spatula, redirecting Mousse's blades. Eventually, Mousse was able to catch the pigtailed fighter with one of his chains, which slowed him down enough for Ryoga to get a solid hit in, which set him up to be bashed by the two girls, smashing him into the wall surrounding the lot. As Ranma got to his feet, he was hit by Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan, causing him to go flying through the wall and having it collapse on top of him.

The four the stood there, confident they had taken Ranma down this time. They definitely weren't expecting him rise up from the rubble covered in a three feet wide golden aura of power(1). Ranma then pulls his right hand back before punching it forward in a powerful blow.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"(2)

The winds erupted from his hand, forming the shape of a dragon as it rushed towards the surprised attackers. They had purposefully made sure they stayed out of the spiral, so how could he call the dragon? this was all they could think before the dragon caught them in it's maw and erupting into a twister throwing them about like rag dolls before spitting them out into the distance.

Giving out a sigh of relief Ranma began walking home. He would hove drawn the fight out more, but the watch Ucchan was wearing said it was almost dinner time!

Night had fallen by the time the senshi gathered in the Hiwaka Shrine, well all except Pluto that is, she disappeared after Rei told her about the vision. The rest were all waiting patiently for her arrival as they decimated the snacks Makoto had brought and watched Rei chase Usagi around the room for stealing her manga.

"Give it back you hyperactive meatball headed rabbit!"

"But Reeii! They just got out of the Forest of Silence and are being attacked!"(3)

The others just continued to watch the scene, amazed that Usagi, the girl who could trip over a blade of grass, could read a manga while dodging Rei's attempts at retrieving said manga while she also avoided the chairs, table, couch, and people throughout the room and make it look so effortless.

"This is very entertaining." Michiru commented as she munched on a cookie.

"I wish Setsuna would hurry up. I got a test to study for."

"When don't you have a test to study for Ami?"

In a place out side of time and space a figure stood before a gateway, a maniacal smile gracing her lips.

'She's back…excellent.'

An evil laughter echoed throughout the area as she vanished from sight.

Back at the Shrine Setsuna popped into existence right in front of Usagi, causing her o fumble the manga and fall to the floor.

"Setsunaaaaa! Don'tdothatyou'regoingtogivemeaheartattack!"

"I'm sorry Princess. I will try to avoid it in the future." Setsuna said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"So did you find anything?"

'Always to the point huh Ami?'

"Yes, I did. The girl you saw in your vision Rei, is indeed Sailor Earth. But I am afraid that is all I can tell you at this time. The Timegates refused to show me where she is now and I can not recall anything about her from the Silver Millenium."

"How come we've never heard of her before?" Rei asked.

"Because she wasn't sent forward with the rest of you. She must of got here the normal way, through multiple reincarnations. I never expected her to be here to help."

"How can we find her?"

"Don't worry. Eventually, She will come to us."

"Hey Ranma?"

"Huh? What is it Akane?" Ranma looked up at her. They were in the dojo, Akane was beating up a practice dummy while Ranma was meditating upside down on his head.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not that I can think of, unless I get ambushed again. Why?"

"Nabiki told me of a great place to go shopping over in Juban, and I was wondering if you would join me."

Ranma thought about this for a minute before nodding.

"Sure, it'd be great ta get out of Nerima for awhile. When do we leave?"

"How about right after breakfast. There is supposed to be a fair there tomorrow too so we can go there after shopping."

"OK then."

(1): check out the episode where Ranma learn the Moko Takabisha. His aura is golden.

(2): He was able to do the Hiryu Shoten Ha without the spiral in the first movie, so wy not now?

(3): Points to whoever knows what manga this is

Reviews please!


End file.
